Being Humans Overrated
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Kat is just a normal pizza delivery girl, or is she? Why is it that her pet can talk? What do there pasts hold? Can she get close too anyone? And why is it Raphael wants to help her? Raphaelx Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Right" Kat said grabbing the freshly cooked pizza s placing them in the boxes. "See you in 20 Mr. Thomson, come on Midnight" Kat ran out the door, Midnight close behind. Midnight's black fur glancing in the moon light just as Kat's hair did. Kat placed the pizzas on the back of her motorcycle. She quickly took her hat off putting her helmet on just as fast. She sped off with Midnight hot on her wheels. Strange really, where she was going was a regular if you could call him her it that. An alley way where the money would be sitting and all she had to do was set the pizzas down. She never seen who the weekly customer was but they paid her check so it didn t matter. As she drove down the deserted streets her mind couldn t help but wonders about how she came to be.

_"Yes daddy, I agree, what about you, Chelsea?" a younger Kat asked her older sister. The two could be identical twins, both sharing the same soft black hair, same height, same soft smiles, the only differences were there eyes. Chelsea having dark sapphire eyes while Kat had golden brown orbs. Chelsea being a year older was another difference. "Don't you wanna make daddy happy?"_

_"I suppose" Chelsea answered back sighing. Kat was only 5, she couldn't see throw her fathers evil plan. Chelsea knew something was up but didn t say anything, if she refused then who knows what would have happened._

Kat shook her head violently, loosing control of the bike for a moment before focusing again.

_"Chelsea?" Kat asked now 7 years old, her sister 8. Kat couldn't find her any where's and was beginning to get worried. "Chelsea where are you?"_

_"Kitten, she's right here" Kat spun around hearing her fathers voice. She smiled big hoping to see Chelsea but was by her fathers side was a black medium sized dog. Kat just stared at him confused._

_"Silly daddy, Chelsea's not a doggy," Kat giggled running over to the large dog that was her own size. Her father patted her on the head knocking her hat off, revealing her cat ears. "Don't daddy" she snapped quickly pushing her fathers hand off her head. The dog picked her hat up giving it to her._

_"Kitten this is Chelsea, it seems the experiments forced a mutation. It seems that our little Chelsea is now our doggy," Kat's eyes widened backing away from her father in horror. "Don't worry Kitten you didn't get the same dose as she did, it'll all be aright" he tried to move closer to her but she ran past him, Chelsea fallowing behind her. They both ran out the door, Kat tears streaming down her face, Chelsea trying to keep up, but getting used to four legs took time._

_Kat stopped in a alley way, crouching to hug herself. Chelsea came shortly after, licking her cheek._

_"Look what daddy did to you Chelsea" she cried hugging her tight, baring her face in her fur._

_"Don't worry Kat" Chelsea said, Kat pulled away shocked. "He'll get what he deserves, we need to find a place to hind for a while," Kat nodded whipping the tears off her face. "And I think it'll be best if you call me Midnight and treat me as if I were your pet, people wouldn't react well" Kat nodded standing up. "And it'd be best if you keep your ears and tail a secret from everyone."_

She glanced back at the fallowing wolf. Since that day the two had done everything in there power to stay hidden from their father. Kat took up a job at the local pizzeria, thankfully the owner allowed Midnight to stick around. They hadn't found a place to stay yet, since Kat was a minor no place would take her so she and her pet stayed at the local homeless shelter, but then that was full they were left for the elements.

Kat stopped her bike glancing down a alley way, she could make out a figure standing there. She smiled sadly knowing who it was, Crazy Eddy. The other homeless people in the shelter often caught him talking to himself so he was dubbed crazy. Kat knew better though, she had talked to Crazy Eddy and knew him pretty well. He had 3 kids that his Ex-wife had, he worked all day long to pay child's support, and only talked to himself to get peace and quiet from everyone else.

He came out of the shadows with a slight wave glancing at the pizzas on her bike, he must not have gotten in the shelter again. She sighed tossing him the pizzas which he gratefully took, he dug into his pocket for some cash but Kat just started up her bike again.

"Don't worry about it, its on the house," she said smiling slightly. She drove to the alley where the pizza should have been delivered placing a note down for the customer, before she opened her cell telling Mr. Thomas to remake the order. She then sped off to go receive the new pizza, hopefully the customer would understand.

_**Dear mystery customer  
Sorry but your pizzas will be a bit late tonight, don't worry there on the house of course=3  
Sincerely,  
The delivery girl**_

The customer had of course seen what Kat had done with the pizza, they sat on the roof top waiting for her to return again with their pizzas.

Kat left the pizzas just has she had done so many nights before seeing her note gone. She just hoped that they'd still come back, why waste good pizza ya know? She turned to her pet smiling wide before stretching.

"Well shall we head er....home?" Kat didn't know exactly how to word it since in fact they didn't have a home, and the shelter must have been full since Crazy Eddy was on the streets. "Central Park away~" she pointed in the direction of the park. Midnight nodded running off in front of her. Kat took one last look seeing the pizzas were already gone. Her jaw fell slack, when did they come?

"Hmm" she wondered "No one can be that sneaky" she glanced around there was no way someone came from the roofs, then her eyes rested on a man hole. "I wonder" she stared at it for a moment before deciding to leave it as is and sped off fallowing Midnight.

The sun woke Kat up, she yawned before jumping out of the tree she was in, landing next to Midnight who slept on the ground next to the tree.

"Morning sis" Kat said heading towards her bike. Midnight shot of growling shooting a glare at her. "Fine, good morning puppy dog, better?"

"I'm a wolf not no puppy dog" Midnight stated before stretching her legs. "Where we headed so early? The humans aren't even up yet."

"Ya know you used to be one, so why say human likes it's a bad thing" Kat asked putting her helmet on quickly."I dunno, kinda hungry, care for pizza" she smirked knowing that her sister was sick of pizza but what could she do, she got free pizzas, and with money so tight it kind of fit. Midnight growled at her with a cold glare from her blue eyes that couldn't be any less threatening, her eyes were always so sad. "Fine pizza for the freak and kibble for the pet." she knew Midnight had rolled her eyes at that which farther amused her.

Kat went to the local pet shop getting Midnight some food, and herself some cat treats. Even if she wasn't a complete cat she still craved fish, and enjoyed occasion bit of cat treats every now and again. Kat popped a few into her mouth smiling all the while.

"Don't say a word!" Kat snapped glance at the smirking wolf next to her. "Just eat your kibbles and bits" Midnight did so, silently laughing to herself. Once Midnight had finished eating Kat drove off to go to work. Her first job being a cashier at a local gas station. And of course the Pizzeria being her second. And just like the pizzeria they allowed Midnight in, for protection more or less. No one messed with a wolf.

Kat entered heading straight to the bathroom to freshen up, Midnight walked in tail straight, body tense, she sensed something was off. Kat came out all read, in her uniform.

The day was basically dead, just the occasional customer. Kat just read comic books most the day, trying to pass time till her next job. Her shift only lasted 8 hours here 6-2 then 2:30 to 10:30 but never left till 11 to help clean up. Very seldom did she get days off, she preferred it that way. If she wasn't working, she'd get bored causing mischief.

"Ready Midnight?" Kat asked exiting the store now that the other employee was there. A girl older then herself probably in her 30's where as Kat was only 16, funny really, normal 16 year olds didn't have two jobs nor drove a motorcycle, but then she wasn't a normal teen.

Kat drove off to the pizzeria for the millionth time this month. What a long day she thought as she pulled up parking. Glancing around to make sure no one could see her, she flipped off her helmet putting her hat on. It wasn t a fancy hat or anything, just a basic hat with a skull on it. She had another hat that she wore every now and again, that had slights on the top for her ears. Everyone just thought they were part of the hat.

"Hey Mr. Thomas!" Kat called entering the pizzeria. He was in the back making pizzas, owner or not he still worked there.

"Hey Kat your overly chipper today, meet someone perhaps?" was his answer back, Kat laughed getting her apron on.

"Afraid not, I don't got time for such things" Kat grabbed the doe and began making the orders with Mr. Thomas. He was a elderly man in his late 50's no doubt, had white hair, bolding on top, average height and weight, the only way you'd see him out of a group of people was his constant smile. He was truly a nice man, his wife and him had lost there son many years back, he was a cop and was caught in caught. He died Christmas eve, shot in the head. Since that day, the two spent there life helping others.

"What happened last night?" he asked while taking some pizzas out of the oven. Kat sighed she knew this was coming.

"I kinda ..gave them to a homeless guy BUT in my defense I kinda had too, he needed some food! The homeless shelter was full last night!" Kat turned to see Mr. Thomas s warm smile as he nodded.

*************************************  
Hyena-Chan: Hope ya liked it I dont own TMNT just my Ocs feel free ta let me know what ya think of it^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyena-chan: So i have yet to get a review on this one but thats fineXD its getting plenty of hits so I'll update it usheshisha~ I dont own any of the TMNT characters just my ocs hope ya like~!  
_____________________________________**

"It's alright child I understand. You have such a kind heart for such a young lady." Kat couldn't hold back a warm smile. He always made her feel like she matter unlike how her father made her feel.

Soon the call she'd been waiting for came, the regulars. She smirked preparing the pizzas. 10 minutes later they were ready and she was off. She sped off to the site with Midnight close behind. Boy she sure got a work out with all the running, but never did she complain.

Kat got off the bike setting the pizzas down in their normal place and waited to see if her thought were right.

"Lookie what we got here boys, a little girl and her mutt" Kat spun around looking at the source of the voice. There stood three large man, all thugs. One had a Mohawk, another a buzzed head the other long hair. But all had the same eyes, lust filled. Kat gulped, this was gonna end badly more likely. Midnight growled lowering her head, teeth baring.

"Get lost scum I don't got time for you" Kat snapped resting her head on her Bikes handle bares yawning. The lead man with the Mohawk made his way forward, a bat in hand.

"To bad little girl, give us your money and maybe, just maybe you'll be let go" he spoke roughly. Kat sighed before kicking her kick stand down.

"Fine boys have it your way, time to test our selves Midnight" Kat spoke calmly as she glanced over to Midnight who snorted as a response. The lead thug came barreling forward. Kat jumped up onto the side of the street wall, her claws digging into the bricks.

"Didn't your moms teach ya not to pick on lil girls" came another rough voice. Kat glanced up to the source. There, standing on the edge of the building was two figures. She couldn't really tell who they were but that didn't matter. The two figures jumped down, Kat just watching seeing them land perfectly.

"How?" she managed to say before she felt herself slip, as she came tumbling down. "Crap!" she cried not being able to shift herself to land on her feet with her ears in her hat.

"Got ya" this voice was different from the other one. She was caught by this person. "You alright miss?" he asked. She glanced up at her savior. Her eyes widened they weren't human that's for sure! She glance over his shoulder seeing that the other one had kicked the thugs butts in a matter in seconds.

"Yeah I think I'm alright..." Kat murmured as he set her down "Just a little errr confused I suppose"

"Oh right" he laughed looking over to the other creature "My names Michelangelo but call me Mikey" He pointed up at himself with one of his three fingers "and that's Raphael" Kat nodded slightly.

"Wow just wow" Kat said in disbelief. The one called Raphael growled grabbing Mikey's shoulder pulling him away from her, grabbing the pizzas

"Come on Mikey, leave the human alone." he said in a Brooklyn accent. Then it clicked with her, the pizzas were for them. Clearly she cant handle dis Kat snapped at him.

"I could have taken them if you hadn't stepped in!" she shouted, Midnight ran in front of the two cutting them off. Kat growled with a sigh "No Midnight leave it as is, we gotta get going or there wont be any places left." Midnight glared at the two before going back to Kat s side.

"Don't bother kid, it's all full tonight again" Kat turned seeing Crazy Eddy walking by the alley way. She sighed looking down to Midnight. "Central Park away~" her finger shot in the air, Midnight just rolled her eyes.

"Central Park? Why you going there this time at night?" the one with the orange bandana said, Mikey if she remembered. She turned to them with a dry look.

"Long story short" she placed a finger on her chin tapping it "errr... Its my home I suppose." she shrugged jumping on her bike. "What's it matter to ya? I'm simply your delivery girl" her stomach growled loudly "which reminds me I gotta get some chow, toodles!" she waved speeding off but stopped just outside the alley way, looking over to Midnight who hadn't moved. "Come on Midnight" sat down tilting her head.

"Why don't you come stay with use for a night?" came the same voice. Kat glanced back at the two, the one with the red bandana punched the other ones arm. Kat gave them a crooked smile.

"Nah, mommy always said not to go strange places with green dudes" Kat's voice was covered in sarcasm as a sad frown appeared. The one with the orange bandana tossed the pizzas he had in the other ones direction, which he caught, as he walked towards her.

"Come on, its better then sleeping on a bench. It'll be like a sleep over" he said, Kat stared at him blankly. She glanced over at Midnight who was still sitting.

"Mikey what're you doing" his rough voice was less then inviting. Kat snickered, what strange creatures. Kat rested her head on her handle bars again watching the two quarrel. "Master Splinter wont be happy with ya" Kat yawned looking over to Midnight who had laid down to watch the fight.

"Well boys as fun as this is, I really must be off. There's a tree with my name on it" Kat looked down at Midnight who hadn't moved. "Come on already, it's a double shift tomorrow and I need some rest!"

"Kat you know very well that were not safe there" Midnight spoke lowly. Kat smacked her forehead as the two green dudes stared in disbelief.

"You're the one who said to keep it a secret!" Kat snapped getting off her bike, grabbing Midnight by the back of the neck. "Now come on" Midnight snapped, latching onto Kat's wrist.

"Did your mutt just speak?" the one with the red bandana said. Kat glared at Midnight pulling her hand away.

"I'm no mutt, turtle boy, and yes I can speak" Midnight growled glaring over to him. Kat inspected her hand.

"Just my luck" she snapped "I think I'm gonna need stitches! You know damn well we cant afford that!" she ripped some of her jacket off rapping it around her new wound. One of the green dudes came closer to her, placing a arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. My brother Donnie can fix your hand up" he literally pulled her away from Midnight pushing her towards the other green guy, who looked less then happy. "Come on puppy dog, you can come too" this guy was defiantly a strange one.

"Release me green boy" Kat's voice was dark as she squirmed to get out of his grip, which he reluctantly let her go "Thanks for saving me and all but I can take care of myself" she heard the other one sigh, then everything went black as a sharp pain shot throw her body.

"Raph! That's not how you treat ladies!" the one shouted at the other one as Raphael throw the girl into Mikey's arms. He sighed before heading into the sewers fallowed by Midnight.

"Uhhh" Kat groaned, stirring awake. Her eyes snapped opened as she remember what had happened "Midnight!" Kat shouted sitting up.

"Please miss don't move, I haven't finished yet" Kat looked to the source, this one too was a green guy just with a purple bandana, and a stick from his back? Ok this was just getting weird. Kat held still as he asked, seeing that he was taken care of her hand. It didn't hurt much luckily.

"So awww where am I?" Kat asked sheepishly keeping her gaze away from the large turtle. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, oh no she was actually kind of curious, it was the fact that a completely stranger was helping her out. This wasn't something she was used too.

"I really can't tell you that" he said not even bothering looking at her. "It may put you in danger, or vise versa." Kat sighed as the purple bandana turtle finished up. "Finished"

"Thanks green dude" Kat said smiling as she inspected his work. A simple bandage but effective.

"My names Donatello but you can call me Donnie" He stood from the chair he had been sitting in, helping Kat to her feet.

"Can ya tell me where Midnight is?" Kat question glancing around the room for her beloved pet . The turtle pointed to the door, heading to it.

"She's in the living room, playing some video games with my brother" Kat fallowed him out of the room and sure enough Midnight was sitting on the floor with a controller in front of her, as her large paws pushed down on the controller. Kat couldn't help but crack a smirk seeing that. On the sofa sat one of the turtles from before, Mikey.

"Hey dudette your awake!" He shouted across the room waving. Kat nodded his way as she glanced around the room. This place was HUGE. "Sorry that Raph hit you so hard, he really doesn't know how to control himself around a pretty girl" Kat raised a eyebrow, as a sai went flying at Mikey's head, but he dodged it in time.

"Raphael" came a new voice, Kat turned seeing a large rat walking her way. She stared at him for a moment then Mikey, then towards the direction where the sai came from and sure enough it was the other turtle from before.

"Ok this is just getting weirder and weirder" Kat murmured rubbing her temple. "And I thought I had a messed up life."

"Miss" came the rat's voice again, Kat looked up at him. He had a calm soothing aura around him, that seemed to put Kat's mind at ease. "I am sorry for my sons rashness, he should not have hit you" he glanced at Raphael who was leaning on the side of the wall frowning. "nor should have Michelangelo brought you here against your will" Kat smirked nodding.

"Nah its fine I suppose." she rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly. "It's not like I had any plans for tonight, or a family to go home too."

"Oh? Why is that?" Kat looked away from everyone glaring at the floor "perhaps a story for another time." Kat sighed nodding. "My name is Splinter, you have already met my sons, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. Leonardo will be back shortly." he offered her his hand err paw.

"Please ta meet ya, my names Katrina. But please call me Kat" she shook his hand, glancing over to Midnight who had came and sat next to Splinter. "Well Midnight shall we be going?"

"What! No! You cant leave!" Mikey shouted jumping over the sofa, landing next to Midnight. "You haven't even had any pizza." Like on cue Kat's stomach growled loudly making her blush. "You cant say no to that!" he laughed grabbing Kat's hand. She hissed pulling it away from him. "Sorry" he murmured grabbing her other hand pulling towards what she could only imagine was the kitchen, she glared at Raphael as she passed by him, which he returned. Midnight sat next to Splinter, talking. Mikey handed her a piece of pizza, smiling like crazy all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

"Err…thanks" Kat murmured eating in silence. Only when she had 3 pieces did Mikey stop staring at her. "So umm can I go now?"

"At least stay and play a game" he whined pulling her back into the other room where they had just been in. Kat perked up, she liked games, especially hide and go seek.

"What kind game? Coz I'm really good at hide-and-seek" Mikey stopped looking at her rather confused. She simply smiled childishly.

"Not that kinda game" he did a flip landing on the sofa grabbing a controller "A video game, come on its fun! Ya know you wanna"

"I don't have any quarters with me" Kat said digging threw her pockets. Mikey tilted his head out of confusion at her words.

"Whatcha need quarters for?"

"To play the game, duh! Video game as in the ones at the pizzeria right? Well I need quarters to play." from everyone's expirations, minus Splinter's and Midnight's, Kat had said something wrong. "Did I say something wrong?" Mikey snickered pushing Kat over to the couch, sets her down and handed her a controller.

"That's a arcade game." he powered up the X-box "THESE are video games" Kat watched in awe as the screen showed various things. This was something she had never seen. Mikey laughed at her expression but soon found that it was even funnier trying to play the game. In fact many of them were laughing watching Kat struggle with the game. She was sticking her tongue out biting down on it. She had met Leonardo shorly after they started playing.

After some time they finally quit.

"Well that was certainly interesting." she said setting the controller down and standing up stretching. "Now if ya don't mind could you show me to the exit, I need to check some Zzzs before work." she took notice to her surroundings. Everyone had left but her, Mikey, and Midnight who was asleep on the floor.

"You cant leave! Its to late you can crash here" Mikey stated jumping to his feet. Kat sighed she knew he wasn't going to let her leave. He smiled giving her a thumbs up before running out of the room, returning with some blankets and a pillow.

"Fine, but you have to get me up by 5 I need to be to work at 5:30" Kat said making her place on the couch. Mikey nodded.

"Night night" he said before walking of the room, yawning. Kat wondered how long they had been playing the game. If they started around 11:30 and had played it for so many hours, how long did she have to rest? She sighed once more before drifting off to sleep.

"Wake up already" came a voice. Kat opened her eyes groggily. Once her vision cleared her eyes rested on the one talking to her, Raphael. He didn't look to happy either.

"What do you want?" Kat hissed turning over to block the light out. She heard him growl before picking her up and tossing her off the couch. She landed on her feet and hands with ease. "What the hell?!" she snapped standing straight. Raphael didn't even give her the time of day just went about his day. She rolled her eyes looking around for Midnight but found her place empty. "Midnight?" she called out to her but found no answer. "Midnight!" she shouted this time, and got a reply, a howl. She smiled skipping off to find her. Raphael watched her skip out of the room, rolling his eyes.

Kat found Midnight in a different room this one was a bed room. The room filled with various items. She found Midnight sitting on the bed next to the turtle with the purple bandana, Donatello.

"Midnight we gotta go, I'm gonna be late for work" Kat said leaning on the door frame watching the two. It had been years since Kat had seen her sisters eyes light up as they did now.

"Your already late" she turned her attention to Kat "its 9:30" Kat hit the floor. She was so late, so fired! Kat ran into the room grabbed Midnight and ran out the door. "Its to late! There's no point! Put me down!" Midnight growled but once Kat didn't listen she bite her, once again. Kat gasp dropping the wolf holding her arm that bled.

"Midnight what the hell!" she hissed looking at her bleeding arm. She bit into her bicep deeply. "Why'd you do that!"

"You wouldn't listen" she said smugly her tail in the air. Donnie came out hearing all the shouting.

"What happened?" he asked seeing Kat bleeding as badly as she was.

"She bit me!" she hissed glaring at Midnight. Donnie sighed guilding Kat to the couch before going to get the bandages. Mikey came running out of his room hearing all the yelling only to see the blood stained floor. "Don't ask." was all she said, he nodded slowly before sitting down next to her. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried!" he said in his defense "but you wouldn't budge" Kat couldn't stay angry at him. She sighed nodding. Donnie soon came back with the bandages but found the bleeding had stopped and was now healing.

"What the?" he examined the wound seeing it had nearly healed already. He then un bandaged her hand seeing nothing but a scar there. "This is odd" he examined the wounds some more. He watched in amazement as the wound healed right before his eyes. "This is amazing!" Kat ripped her hand out of his grip covering it.

"Don't…..you don't need to know" Kat murmured looking away from the two. She soon found her self looking at Raphael who was training on a punching bag. He didn't even seem phased at the drama un folding right in the room. How she envied him.

"Come on Kat" Mikey said pulling her to her feet. "You need something to eat" Kat sighed, he was treating her like a kid.

"No Mikey, I need to get to work. I'm so late, and if I get fired….." she didn't want to think about that. If she didn't keep both jobs she and Midnight wouldn't be eating for a while. "Could you show me the way out?" he stopped mid step a frown plastered on his face.

"But-"

"Michelangelo" Splinter commanded "If she wishes to leave, do not force her to stay." Kat gave Splinter a warm smile before turning to the sad turtle.

"Don't worry I'll be back, after all you guys do order every night" she gave him a crooked smile, winking. This seemed to cheer the turtle up. Midnight stayed there… the first time ever that the two had been separate since they had run away but she stayed. Kat went to gas station and get a lecture from the boss, truly it was going to be a bad day.

Finally it was nearing the end of the day and Kat couldn't wait to get off to go get Midnight. And finally at the end of her shift she headed out to the turtles usual place of order and sure enough there stood Mikey and Raphael waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at the two, mainly Mikey. Raphael was leaning on the wall, arms folded across his chest. Mikey waved eagerly at her as she drove up. She returned his greeting stopping her bike but realized something. To remove her helmet she'd have to show them her ears…. Problem.

"Hey guys" she tossed them the pizzas parking her bike. They both caught them. "Could you turn around for a moment? I need to do something I don't think you should see." Raphael did as he was asked no questions asked while Mikey on the other hand asked why. "Just do it" he obeyed but tried to peek only to see that she had finished. She gave them him a goofy smile before linking her arm with his, tossing the pizza he had to Raphael and headed to the man hole.  
**________________________________  
Hyena-Chan: Wow just wow I cant believe how many hits this story has gotten in 2 weeks~!!! Its one of my top hits being number 5~!!!! and thats something~!!!XD Im so glad people like it, or at least read it, I dont know if anyone likes it other then the one person who reviewed it:P So a specail thanks goes out to starscream_girl~!!!XD your the first and only person to tell me weither or not its goodXD I dont own any of the TMNT characters just my own OCs, and this ideaXD usheshisha~ So I hope you all enjoy this~ Sorry its on the shorter side BUT I'd rather get this up now and start on the next chapterXD that'll but up next monday most likely Ushishesha~**


	4. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write. So I will be updating say by the end of next week(the 20th!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back!!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Hyena-chan:**

**Sorry for taking so long to update:/ I just haven't been in a TMNT mood plus with my lap top dying, Sabaku and Komodo joining me, and continuous sickness effecting me, I've finally decided I wanna write on this one again^^. So many people add it to there alerts list and favs! I makes me glad even if few review or give me feed back, I just assume that its goodXD~**

**I don't owe the TMNT group just my OCs, I also should say that this is more based of the animation then the movie!~**  
**BTW I was experimenting and apparently I can only write well when my font sizes is 10 which is to small for me to read with my bad eyes. Conclusion? As long as I keep it small, I cant second guess myself so it comes out better! You can notice it!~**

* * *

"Let's go!" Kat chimed linking her arm with Mikey's dragging him towards the man hole. Raph groaned before following behind them. Mikey jumped in first, then Kat-who Mikey caught- and finally Raph, who again groaned while rolling his eyes. "Thanks~" Kat said in a sing song way. Mikey just smiled.

"Get a room already," Raph said walking ahead of them, leaving the two behind. Mikey and Kat both laughed as he set her down. Kat didn't know the exact way to there hideout/home but following Raph made it a whole lot easier. Kat hummed to herself passing the time as they made there way threw the sewers and in no time they were there. The moment the doors opened, she burst in looking for Midnight.

"Midnighttttttttttt, where are you?" She called. The only ones in the room were the oldest brother of the turtles, Leo and Master Splitter. In a panic she tackled the nearest turtle, which happened to be Leo. "Where's Midnight?! What'd you do to her?!"

"Relax, kid, she's with Donnie," Raph said pulling Kat up by the back of her shirt off of Leo. Kat hissed as she squirmed trying to get away from him but his grip was better then her squirms. Only once she calmed down did he set her down. Kat glared at the green turtle-who glared back- till Mikey broke them up, pulling Kat away towards one of the back rooms.

"Ya gotta chill around him, dudette. Raph's got a quick temper. Get him to mad and he'll explode," Mikey explained. Kat sighed nodding. She knew it right for her to glare at Raphael, he was just helping his brother; she knew she'd have done the same thing (even if she couldn't life one of the turtles).

Mikey lead her down the hallway, stopping at a door. He knocked before going in where Kat stared in aw at the site before her. In the middle of the room was a large machine type thing- Kat didn't even know how to describe it.

"Wow," she murmured taking a step in. A figure popped out of the top, followed by another to the right of the first. Kat just stared waiting for the figures to approach her. "Midnight?" Kat questioned as she stared at the four legged on approaching her. "What's going on? What is that?"

"It's a machine that's going to turn me back to normal, Kat! Donnie thought it up!" Midnight exclaimed happily. Kat nodded very slowly taking it what she had said.

"It's far from being finished but I think it's possible," Donnie started explaining what Midnight and he, had done and what there plans were. Kat didn't understand a word he was saying (apparently neither could Mikey) but she played along as if she did; nodding ever so slightly. Kat wasn't the smart one of the two; no she was the innocent one. Midnight was the smart one, the tough one, the everything. Thinking this Kat began to wonder why Midnight even stuck with her.

"You're not even listening are you?" Kat snapped out her thoughts, looking down at her "pet" who appeared less then amused. Kat laughed nervously nodding. "In basic terms this machine will make me human again."

"Oh I understand now," Kat smiled happily. Midnight could be normal again, what great news….but some how Kat didn't feel all too happy about it. She was getting a bad feeling just thinking about it. Did that make her a bad person? To wish that her older sister forever an animal? The guilt sure made it seem that way.

"Why don't you go play some more games, Kat, we'll be a little busy," Midnight said turning her back to Kat. Kat glared bitterly at her "pet". What gave her the right to speak down to Kat like that? Kat could help too; she wasn't as stupid as Midnight made her feel.

"Come on!" Mikey said pulling her out before she could "help out". Kat sighed defeated before she allowed Mikey to drag her into another room. "You like comic books?"

"Comic books? I can't say I do. Never read them…..my reading skills aren't 100%. The note I left was so basic. I know letters though! And some words! Midnight taught me!" Kat exclaimed feeling more and more stupid with each passing word that left her lips. It was true she didn't know how to read to well, but that wasn't her fault. Her father didn't allow her or Midnight to go to school, like a normal kid. He insisted he teach them when they had time, which wasn't to often.

"I'll teach ya then!" Mikey exclaimed jumping over to the bed that was in the room he brought her into. She assumed it was his bedroom just but looks. He patted the bed spot next to him, "I don't bite, I swear!" Kat couldn't contain the bit of laughter that made its way out. "We'll start with something easy and one of my personal favorites! The justice force!"

"Ok?...." Kat giggled as she finally made her way over to him. The moment she sat down he began reading page after page to her, showing her the pictures and explaining any questions she had. Kat had to admit she was having fun- even if she was learning. But as fun as it maybe Kat found her energy draining with each passing page, and before she knew it, Kat drifted off to sleep- while sitting next to Mikey.

"Awww," Mikey said looking over at the sleepy Kat. She sat rather close to him, her legs up and crossed-indian style- and ever slow slightly she'd sway back and forth as if debating if she should lie down or not. "The kitty Kat fell asleep during story time." She finally slipped, falling on him. Resting comfortably in his lap.

"Am I interrupting?" Leo asked stepping in. Mikey gave him a crocked smile shrugging. "Master Spliter would like use to train, so get your shell out here." Mikey nodded as Leo left him. He had to think about how to go about moving Kat as to not wake her, and still get out of her grasp.

Kat began to stir, coming out of her dream world. She groaned stretching before sitting up to look around.  
__________________________________________________________________

"Where am I?" she asked herself. "Oh right, I was learning to read with Mikey…where'd he go, I wonder?" she glanced around again noticing the large mess of comics. "He's a slob….." She noticed the comic left on the bed. Picking it up she debated on wither to read it or to go find him, to have him help her read it but her mind couldn't concentrate. The nagging thought of the mess bore into her mind, distracting her. "I'll clean them up before I read!" she chimed getting up. Quickly she picked up the comics that were spread across the floor.

"Phew, done!" She said taking her hat off to wipe the forming sweat. Once they were all picked up and stacked neatly, "Now to read…." She murmured grabbing the only comic left out of the stacks. "Hmmm," she sat down on the floor on the other side of the bed (so her back was leaning on the bed which also made her back to the door). "Ok this isn't that hard, remember the alphabet. That's all this is, letters put together."

"Wow! Are they real!" Kat froze hearing someone enter the room. She had forgotten one important thing….her hat! "Those are so neat! Can I feel them?" She made a quick grab for her hat but Mikey beat her too it. "Just one feel!" he reached out-with his three fingered hand- slowly.

"Id rather you didn't. It's not something I like people to know," Kat hissed stopping his hand with something unexpected. A tail- which got another wow from Mikey.

"Wow, dats sumthig you don't see every day," Kat's eye twitched as she glanced over to the new voice. Why was it everyone here was so sneaky. Kat released Mikey's hand before dashing to the door. She pulled Raphael in all the way before shutting it tight.

"I really wish neither of you seen my curse but now that you have," she paused looking at the two. Raph looked less then impressed while Mikey appeared frightened. "I need you both to keep quiet about it."

"And why should we?"

"Because if you don't I'll have to force you too," Kat cried. "I'll ask nicely to please not tell anyone, not even your brothers! And if you don't agree I'll have to make you ever seen anything."

"I'd like to see you try." Kat hissed bitterly. Did she stand a chance against either of them? Mikey hadn't said anything, was he agreeing? She didn't know. She dashed towards Raph who easily evaded her attack. Mikey made an 'Eep' noise before he did a back flip away from her. Kat gawked in amazement. Was she seeing things?

"Cool it dudette!" Mikey shouted. Kat tensed. If he kept shouting surely the others would come, and with out her hat on, they'd all find out. Fearing that thought Kat took a deep breathe sitting down.

"I'm calm can I PLEASE have my hat back," she asked irritated. Mikey threw her, her hat (which landed in front of her) which she quickly put back on, rapping her tail around her waist, how she always did. "Thank you…."

"What's the big deal?" Kat shut up, glaring at Raphael. She was being to wonder how bright he was.

Ripping off her hat she shouted, "Theses aren't normal! That's the big deal." She pointed at her ears that twitched. "They're not fake ya know."

"We're mutant ninja turtles. Sorry, kid, be got you beat in the freak department."

"Ninja?! That's why you avoided me so fast!" she said, "Freaks? You all are more human then most I know hehe." She laughed scratching the back of her head, nervously. "But thanks… I guess your right…"

"I know I'm right." Kat smiled, sincerely towards Raph making him smirk.

"Awwww Raph and Kat are having a bonding moment," Mikey laughed wiping a fake tear from his eye," Sooo touching! Our little Raphy is growing up so fast." With there moment ruined, Raph walked over to Mikey, punching him in the back of the head. "Ooo! What was that for?!"

"Whadya think?"

"That was mean!" Kat cried coming to Mikey's aid. "Are you alright?" She asked touching the place Raph hit. Mikey laughed nodding.


End file.
